Alejadas
by hatshe w
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando descubres que eres tu peor enemiga? Tu varita se convierte en tu propia arma suicida y sólo te quedan dos cosas por hacer: Aceptarlo o rebelarte contra ello, porque ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos o para consideraciones.


**EL MOTIVO**

Su mirada estaba perdida. Poco le importaba el frío, poco le importaba el imperante viento, y poco le importaban los gritos que los coches, al esquivarla, le tiraban en la cara.

Ella? Vacía.

Un trozo de colchón viejo que se tira, se patea, se usa, se recicla, y luego se vuelve a tirar.

Las órbitas de sus ojos ardían como un volcán al estallar, y ellos mismos parecían secos, desérticos.

Con una mano se quitó uno de los rebeldes mechones de cabello que le caían en la cara, entumecidos gracias al indeseable tiempo. Al momento en que sus dedos rozaron aquél bucle, otro trozo de hielo se incrustó en su alma, sacando gemidos desde la parte central de su pecho.

Negó fervientemente, y dio pasos vagos hacia una dirección que ella misma desconocía.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué les había pasado?

Todos. Absolutamente todos eran un engaño, y la más cuerda ahora se caía a pedazos.

_**¡Ja! Ilusa**_, pensó con toda la crueldad que podía albergar en su alma a esas tantas de la noche. Un gato pasó a su lado en persecución de un roedor que parecía más grande que el felino, pero ella se contentó con abrirles paso.

No se dio cuenta cómo, pero terminó sentada en una de las esquinas del callejón que ella tantas veces rehuía.

Con voz temblorosa intentó calmarse, pero ningún sonido lógico era transmitido, parecían gruñidos mezclados con gritos. Maldijo por lo bajo por ser tan débil, tan ella, tan _Granger_.

Exactamente. Por ser tan **Granger**. Su varita pesaba enormemente en la túnica muggle que llevaba puesta. Tan muggle como ella. Tan sangre sucia como ella. Sólo el juntar esas palabras le arrancó un trozo de vida, que dudaba volver a recuperar. Estaba cubierta de mugre, de sangre, de muertos que se le pegaban al cuerpo e intentaban llevársela a la otra vida. Ella feliz se rendía a sus peticiones.

Con una chispa de odio, ira e impotencia, y temblando compulsivamente, se puso en pie. Sus hombros siguieron una orquesta distinta a las demás partes de su cuerpo, pues se sacudían de un lado a otro, al tiempo que sus ojos pugnaban por hidratarse, aunque el agua que salía de ellos ya no era salada, no más.

[ Flash Back ]

- Corre, CORRE! – Ron Weasley llevaba a una niña pequeña en brazos. La chaqueta de cuero y los pantalones que cargaba estaban empapados en sudor, y el vestido blanco de la niña tenía algo rojizo que dañaba gravemente su inmaculada blancura. Con todas las fuerzas que le daba su cuerpo, esquivaba una tras otras las maldiciones que cinco mortífagos lanzaban contra él, y contra ella – MALDITA SEA HERMIONE, CORRE! – Vociferaba, desesperado. Una castaña estaba congelada ante la visión de su novio aproximándose al hogar que se habían procurado, con una niña embadurnada en sangre en los brazos y cinco encapuchados que le seguían los pasos. Parada en aquél café en el que se habían citado hacía una hora y en el cuál había despotricado hasta la saciedad contra la maldita impuntualidad de aquél que se acercaba a ella con escandalosa rapidez aún cuando se encontraba a dos cuadras, no supo qué hacer salvo quedarse tiesa.

- Protego! – Fue lo primero que dijo, antes de que Ron le tomara de la mano derecha y halara de ella como lo haría fácilmente lo que los muggles llamaban un huracán clasificación cinco (y cuyo origen no estaba en las aguas cálidas sino en una explosión de magia que hasta el momento ella sólo había visto en Harry). Trastabillando contra las sillas que se llevaron en la carrera y asfixiándolo con esa mirada castaña que tanto la caracterizaba, y sin entender, lo miró – Ron, qué…?

- A la orden! A LA ORDEN! – Gritaba, parecía poseso. Cruzando las calles con violencia y robándose todos los verdes de los semáforos que podía, el pelirrojo no daba la más leve señal de querer explicarse. Hermione le dio la espalda y lanzó tres encantamientos, logrando aturdir a dos de los persecutores de Ron. El viento le alborotó más los bucles, ya desordenados por costumbre, pero fue poca la importancia que le dio. Al parecer, más importante era correr. En su cerebro una corta luz de entendimiento hizo presencia, pero ella no quería dar crédito.

- Cómo que a la… qué ocurre?! – Quiso saber ella. No entendía. Porqué esos hombres…

- MALDICIÓN! CORRE Y DEJA DE HACER TANTAS…! – Un silencio le cayó la boca y se la puso morada al instante. La niña, que lloraba sin parar y a todo pulmón, se quedó sin aire, al tiempo que la misma Hermione palidecía. Ron se desvaneció en el piso lentamente, en cámara lenta, frente a la mirada atónita de ella. La niña se vio aplastada por el gigante y delgado cuerpo de aquel hombre que le había servido de salvaguarda. Ella, la leona, sólo puso balbucear dos palabras ininteligibles antes de sentir un escozor en la frente y que sus fuerzas se marchaban por completo, acompañando al pelirrojo en ese sueño inducido por terceros. No obstante, algo quedó clavado en su mente: antes de cerrar los ojos, una risa degradante y un destello gris se había posado en ella.

[ Flash Back: fin ]

¿Porqué la vida se empeña a veces en hacernos más estúpidos de lo necesario cuando los momentos que nos invaden imperan un poco de lucidez? Ella no tenía la respuesta para aquello. Sólo había determinación en su camino, y una maldita sed de venganza. Algo se incrustó en su pie derecho, pero hizo caso omiso. Sabía que lastimaba, porque la sensación era muy similar al dolor, aunque el dolor corporal a veces resulta fútil ante el dolor espiritual, pero cuando no se tiene el segundo de tanto haberlo padecido, el primero se convierte en nada. Su nariz goteaba un líquido rojo agotándola físicamente cada vez más, pero estaba cerca. Un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en su sucio rostro cuando llegó al pie de una mansión que, más que eso, parecía un pequeño Estado de lo grande que ella. Allí dentro descansaba la serpiente que había pisoteado el corazón, la razón, el alma y el cuerpo de aquella leona. ¿Y ésta?

_**Enfurecida**_.

**PREPOTENCIA**

Un hombre de unos veintitrés años miraba con suficiencia ante la audiencia que estaba frente a él. Todos estaban encorvados, a la espera de que hablase. A su lado estaba una mujer más pálida que la mismísima muerte, con un bebé en brazos y sus oscurísimos cabellos largos cayéndole más allá de los hombros. El niño parecía dormido, pero el hecho de que los presentes estuviesen más tensos con ese estado hacía que aquél joven sonriera. Más allá de los hombres inclinados, todos encapuchados y con las varitas en posición perpendicular al suelo, estaba la decoración del lugar. Más lujoso de lo que todos ellos acostumbraban, la noche se pintaba en las paredes. Oscura y nublosa. Verdosa y plateada, como si las mismas estrellas hubiesen cedido su luz ante el imponente color. Él estaba cómodamente sentado en aquel sillón de cuero, mientras que la mujer mecía incansablemente a la criatura.

Es él? – Preguntó uno de los comensales, con la capucha ocultando el miedo que sentía.

Sí, es él. Y ni Potter podría contra todo el poder que se centra en su pecho, es un Black, y es un Voldemort. – Susurró, y con esas palabras le robó el aliento a la mitad de los presentes.

Pero nuestro señor está muerto, asesinado vilmente por esa rata llamada Potter.

Y Potter está fuera de nuestro mundo, imbécil. La comadreja, muerta, y aquella asquerosa sangre sucia que creyó era igual a nosotros, de mendiga. Era su destino – dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás, con una satisfacción y una petulancia sólo digna de él.

Calla, Draco, despertarás al bebé – ordenó Lestrange, con el porte más terrorífico que una madre podría tener jamás. Toda de negro, uñas largas y un estuche mágico para su varita. Ojos penetrantes que paralizaban a sus enemigos, y aquella sonrisa de triunfo que ni un crucio era capaz de eliminar. Con una sonrisa de venganza que el más valiente de los magos temería. Y con una criatura en brazos que estaba envuelta en un halo oscuro. Nunca lloraba, pero sí era capaz de asustar a cualquiera al abrir los ojos.

Tía, por favor, estamos aquí para que todos vislumbren la grandeza de la unión de magos limpios, puros. Para que vean que es posible una raza de magos límpida, sin manchas detestables de impuros – recitó Draco, al tiempo que con la varita repartía copas de lo que parecía Champaña entre los comensales. Una especialmente redonda, de vino, se posó en sus manos, y él cató el licor antes de soltar una expresión de aprobación – Brindemos, por el regreso de la justicia a este mundo, plagado de sangres sucia y de traidores a la sangre. Brindemos por la desaparición del niño que vivió, y por la desgracia de sus amigos, suerte de nuestros enemigos. Brindemos por el que pronto tengamos a un nuevo señor tenebroso que ponga orden en los destinos de los magos que así lo merecen, alcen sus copas por Morgana y que no quede ni una maldita gota en las copas!

¡SALUD! – corearon las voces.

**LA LLEGADA**

Su cara goteaba incesantemente, pero sus ojos estaban firmes. Había esquivado todos los malditos hechizos que habían puesto de protección, cegada de ira. Quizá en condiciones normales la racionalidad que solía caracterizarla le habría impedido invadir una propiedad que no era de ella, tentando a la muerte casi con la lengua en forma burlesca. Su respiración era rápida, artificial, y si antes sabía lo que era temblar de miedo, en ese momento sólo sabía que no podía permitirse un error, porque tenía un objetivo en la mira: Destruir al hombre que había machacado la conciencia de su mejor amigo, dado muerte a su amor y, por demás, asesinado a una niña inocente sólo por ser muggle. Eso jamás, _jamás_, se lo perdonaría.

Con un sigilo propio de su gato se arrastró hasta la entrada trasera, dejando inconsciente a todo elfo doméstico que se le acercaba. No les hacía daño, pero estaba plenamente segura que, de pedirles que colaboraran con ella, chillarían como animales enjaulados y delatarían que estaba allí, y no era algo que le convenía. Él sabía jugar sucio, rudo, era cierto. Era altanero, despiadado, y pare de contarse, pero ella tenía de su lado la ventaja ciega que ofrece el odio, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Mirando a todos lados, se desilusionó en el más completo silencio, agradeciendo a Minerva McGonagall las clases extras que le había dado de encantamientos y hechizos silenciosos. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras que los recuerdos de Ron la atormentaban, afianzando la meta que tenía entre ceja y ceja.

Tal como pensó, estaban todos reunidos, asquerosamente reunidos, alrededor de aquel rubio cruel y de su tía, que cargaba a aquel demonio en sus brazos y lo acunaba como si de un ser humano se tratase. Que soñaran. Ella se encargaría de que no pasara de esa noche, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Con cuidado subió cada uno de los peldaños de aquella escalera imperial, dirigiéndose al piso de los cuartos. Había notado, como pensó desde un inicio, que Narcisa Malfoy no estaba en la reunión y eso sólo se podía deber a la herida que ella misma le había causado meses atrás, llena de confusiones.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se tropezó con un ratón falso, y rogándole a los dioses que no la hubiesen escuchado, se encaminó al pasillo derecho, porque sabía perfectamente que esa puerta que estaba al final debía ser la recámara de los señores Malfoy. Había un algo que se lo decía, y estaba plenamente decidida a confiar en sus instintos, cosa que no había hecho cuando, un año atrás, había estado en esa misma casa, viviendo en carne propia lo que debería vivir el malnacido de Malfoy cuando parase en el infierno, porque si había alguien que ya tenía asegurado un puesto en él, ese era él, al lado del inhumano Voldemort.

Se hizo a la pared derecha y llegó a la puerta de madera pulida en la que estaba descansando la señora Malfoy, y una sonrisa maquiavélica, más propia de sus enemigos que de ella misma, se posó plácidamente en sus labios. Su corazón latía con una fuerza inhumana y las puntas de sus dedos estaban terriblemente frías, aunque poco le importaba. Acercó el oído a la puerta, suplicando que aquella mujer estuviese dormida. Al no captar ningún movimiento, o sonido que pudiese delatar actividad en la habitación, se aventuró con un _alohomora_, aguantando la respiración. El seguro cedió a su orden y la puerta se abrió mágicamente, como si un mayordomo estuviese deslizando la perilla y abriendo paso a su ama. Se relajó por unos instantes y entró, como si de una pantera se tratase.

Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró en uno de los cuartos más espectaculares que había visto en su vida, y era algo que tenía que aceptar. Con aquellas cortinas blancas finísimas cerrándole paso a la noche, el tocador en madera blanca, muy bien mantenida, probablemente tallada a mano y no mediante magia, y los pisos de mármol, sin incluir la cama matrimonial en la que descansaba plácidamente Narcisa Malfoy, parecía sacado de una historia de fantasía. Tuvo que detenerse a pensar unos segundos para recordar qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

Se maldijo a sí misma, porque esa no era la hora de ponerse con lamentaciones o con pensamientos objetivos. Había llegado hasta donde había llegado, y no se echaría para atrás, así tuviese que enfrentarse a sí misma. Por un momento pensó perder la cordura, y feliz hubiese estado de que en cualquier momento Ron la sacudiera con delicadeza, mirándola divertido, burlándose de la cara de bruja que solía tener en las mañanas. La besaría suavemente y le entregaría la taza de café con ese sabor tan asqueroso pero tan lleno de amor, la obligaría a levantarse, le propondría tomar una ducha juntos, aunque él probablemente ya estuviese duchado, y ella aceptaría gustosa el desafío de contar todas y cada una de las pecas que nacían en sus mejillas y terminaban en lugares que de recordarlos la hacían sonrojar.

Un sonido traidor la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y, a la vez, espantó de un golpe seco las dudas que empezaban a atravesársele en el pecho. Por mucho tiempo en el día, comenzaba a sentir frío, y eso sólo era señal de que su entereza estaba flaqueando. Se maldijo de nuevo, y se acercó a la cama de la señora Malfoy. Una fea herida le atravesaba el pecho, y por unos momentos se sintió culpable.

**[ Flash Back ]**

_Una risa nerviosa rompió la falsa calma de la noche. Encabezando un pequeño grupo que se acercaba a la mansión Malfoy, guarida de mortífagos rezagados, iba Harry Potter. Sus gafas habían pasado a mejor vida en una de las tantas luchas que había tenido en esos meses, pero su convicción era firme. A su lado iban un muy débil pelirrojo y una muy preocupada castaña. Cerrándoles el paso seguían aquellos tres valientes aspirantes a aurores que jamás habían flaqueado ante las muchas batallas que habían compartido con ellos. Neville Longbottom iba con la varita en ristre pero más asustado que nunca. Sabía que sus reflejos habían perdido la poca afinación que habían adquirido gracias a una maldición recibida a traición, que le provocaba temblores y caídas de conciencia en los momentos menos prudentes. Luna Lovegood tenía el semblante serio y el corazón hecho trizas. Habían asesinado a su padre, y con él, se habían llevado toda la inocencia y candidez que alguna vez se habían albergado en su alma. Sólo quedaba un cerebro que carburaba en contra de sus enemigos, convirtiéndola en una máquina mucho más destructora que cualquiera de ellos. Ginny Weasley, asqueada de su relación tan insegura con Harry Potter, iba dispuesta a cargárselos a todos, sólo para que la dejaran ser feliz con el hombre que amaban._

_Bastó con que el pelirrojo alzara la varita en silencio para que todos se detuviesen, y el pobre Neville soltara una risotada nerviosa, muy en contra de su voluntad. A todos se les pusieron los nervios de punta, porque sabían que estaban entrando en terreno enemigo. Harry miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie los seguía. _

_- Neville, Luna y Hermione, vayan por la parte de atrás – susurró – nos encontramos en la sala de este maldito aposento. Los demás, vengan conmigo – les indicó, y el resto obedeció. Hacía mucho que Harry Potter había tomado el liderazgo ante la caza de mortífagos restantes, pues él era el que más había sufrido con cada uno de los asesinados en su nombre. Hermione le dio un beso fugaz a Ron, y éste la miró con seguridad. _

_- Estaré bien – aseguró, y ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Luna la tomó por el antebrazo derecho de la forma más sutil que pudo, pero dejándole claro que no estaba dispuesta a soportar cursilerías en medio de la noche, y menos en ese lugar. Quien hubiese abierto su boca para decirles a los presentes que Luna Lovegood terminaría hecha un saco sin sentimientos se habría ganado el premio anual a la burla. _

_Harry, Ron y Ginny poco llevaban de andado cuando diez encapuchados les saltaron a la vista, burlándose de ellos. A lo lejos, sus otros tres compañeros se habían encontrado con la misma desagradable sorpresa, sólo que dos de los contrincantes no tenían máscara. Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy se sentían muy orgullosas de su posición en las casi extintas filas del Lord, así que no ocultaban a nadie que eran procuradoras activas de que aquellos que quisieran a un mundo mágico libre de pestes, se unieran a ellas, junto al orgullo Malfoy. Bellatrix se rió con sorna cuando vio que sólo eran tres, y ellos diez._

_- No puedo creer que Potter y Weasley hayan permitido que la sangre sucia viniera sola – Se mofó, y los demás mortífagos se rieron con ella. Un maleficio le cayó la boca, y la varita encendida de Luna Lovegood reclamó su comisión._

_- No está sola – dijo alto y claro, y pareció ser la diana exigida para que una fiesta de rayos verdes, violetas, azules, plateados y demás colores desfilara por los amplios patios de la Mansión Malfoy. Encapuchados y aurores bailaban una danza marcada por los compases de sus varitas, las de los segundos mucho más ágiles que la de los primeros, pero menos mortíferas. _

_Harry respiró profundo. No estaba en paz, pero tenía la certeza de que el que los tres mortífagos que quedaban en pie huyeran, era símbolo de que esa batalla la habían ganado. Ron estaba a su lado, inconsciente pero vivo. Ginny era un trazo de cera tirado a metros de él, y para cuando se percató de que escapaba de su vista, profirió un gutural descomunal que sirvió de llamado a las personas que luchaban en el otro extremo de la mansión. _

_Corrió tanto como le dieron sus exhaustos músculos, reticentes ante sus movimientos. Se echó en el césped y tomó a la pelirroja en sus brazos, aquejados por temblores ajenos a él. Buscando la calidez de sus labios se dio cuenta de que ya no había vida dentro de ella, y las lágrimas se agolparon dentro y fuera de él, provocando fuertes sacudidas en todo su cuerpo. La estrechó más al pecho que se había roto hacía segundos en millones de fragmentos y sintió que con ella se iba toda la felicidad con la que había soñado. Dejó que gritos infernales salieran de su garganta, y cuando sintió que alguien posó una mano en su hombro derecho, se echó hacia delante, protegiendo al ángel de sus sueños de todo lo que le rodeaba._

_- La maté Harry, la maté – era lo único que escuchaba, lejano, como si el viento le estuviese jugando una broma muy pesada. Unas rodillas aterrizaron a su lado y un llanto silencioso le hizo volver a tierra crudamente, y el ver de nuevo a la mujer que amaba, silente, fría como una piedra, lo invadió de un dolor que jamás creyó posible. Alguien se abrazó a él y dejó que toda su frustración parara en aquellos brazos que hasta ahora adquirían personalidad. El olor frutal que solía caracterizar a Hermione la delató, y se hizo a su agarre como un niño. Las lágrimas caían al suelo como en una lluvia de verano, y ella lloraba con él. Había reconocido el cuerpo de su amiga, su hermana, y había escuchado el cómo el corazón de Harry se desfragmentaba. Uno a uno los pedazos caían en el césped, y se sentía impotente. Él no se merecía eso. El miedo del que había sido presa se disipó ante la visión de un ser humano recogiendo su vida de la madre tierra, en vano. Otra persona se aproximó a ellos, y rogó que no fuese Ron, porque no soportaría ver a los hombres de su vida destruidos a la vez. _

_Levantó la vista y se petrificó. El que el cuerpo de la castaña dejara de mecerlo maternalmente hizo que los sentidos de Harry Potter se agudizaran. _

_- Ahora sabrán – La voz grave de un Draco Malfoy que no reconocían los sacó por unos segundos de su ensimismamiento. Apuntaba directamente al cuello de un convaleciente y sangrante Ron y en su cara se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa. A su lado tenía el cuerpo de su madre, con una fea herida en el pecho – Mala decisión el meterte con mi madre, Granger._

_Un rayo verde cruzó en milésimas de segundo la distancia entre la varita del slytherin y el cuello de Ron. Reventó en sus venas y la poca energía que lo hacía respirar se extinguió cual fósforo al apagarse. _

_Hermione sólo escuchó un débil "Avada Kedavra" antes de caer bruscamente al suelo. _

**[ Fin Flash Back ]**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. ¿Media hora? ¿Medio día? ¿Años? Sólo sabía que albergaba en su cuerpo y en su mente una fuerza con la que no podía cargar. Podía asegurar que había caído sin darse cuenta, porque estaba desparramada en un suelo que no reconocía. Poco a poco los recuerdos se fueron apeando a ella, y un cuadro de corte imperial ayudó en la faena. Un hombre y un niño de cabellos clarísimos y ojos del mismo tipo la miraban, burlescos. Se puso en pie abruptamente y se reprendió por ser tan estúpida. Limpió su rostro y buscó desesperadamente la varita. Estaba a un lado de donde probablemente se había desmayado. La señora Malfoy seguía descansando.

"Mala decisión meterte con mi familia, Malfoy" fue lo único que necesitó para acercarse a la cama de la mujer, lanzarle un Desmauis y hacerle tan ligera como una pluma. Bastó un silencius para que la bruscamente molestada mujer la mirara con los ojos como platos y boqueara como pez fuera del agua. Una sonrisa demasiado macabra como para ser proferida por la buena de Hermione le puso los pelos de punta a la mujer que era arrastrada por aquella sangre sucia indecente.

Hermione no se preocupó en cerrar calmadamente la puerta. Todo lo contrario. La arrojó con toda la fuerza que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, y caminó con arrogancia por aquellos pasillos que esperaba no ver jamás. El ver una especie de compartimiento que llevaba a las mazmorras de aquél horrible lugar le profirió mareos, pero poco le importó. Narcissa Malfoy caminaba a su lado por una inercia propia de la magia, parecía un Inferi. Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera imperial, la castaña dirigió su varita hacia la lámpara de araña que iluminaba la sala, explotándola con sólo sacudir el palito.

Mala decisión meterte con mi familia, Malfoy – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos abajo la escucharan, y más aún el aludido. En el acto se desilusionó y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Jamás asesinaría a una mujer, por más daño que pudiera causarle al bastardo que la buscaba con esos ojos de gato que lo resaltaban en cualquier oscuridad. La veintena de hombres que estaban a su alrededor sacaron las varitas, tentando en la oscuridad, y un par de bombardas sonaron a su lado, tan cerca que pensó que fracasaría en su misión incluso antes de empezarla. A unos cuantos pasos de ella se hallaba Bellatrix, buscando con sus afinados sentidos a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras.

Hay una sangre sucia en esta casa! – Anunció Draco Malfoy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – La quiero viva! – exigió, mientras se acercaba a su tía.

**EL NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ**

La sangre se congeló bruscamente en las venas de Harry Potter. Se quitó los lentes y miró la mesita de noche que había al lado derecho de su cama, buscando la hora. Rostros familiares le devolvieron la mirada. Dos de ellas rodaban incesantemente, como locas. La otra decía claramente "en peligro de muerte". Enfocó la vista y se petrificó de pies a cabeza. "Hermione", pensó. Se había infiltrado en la casa del malparido de Malfoy. Había roto la promesa de jamás volver a pisar esa mansión, pues él se encargaría personalmente de despacharlo a mejor vida. Sabía con certeza divina que era así, porque solo en aquella maldita guarida podía estar bajo "peligro de muerte". También se explicaba por la falta de calor que había sentido hacía horas, pero que había achacado a unas de las tantas veces que ella se separaba de su lado y se encerraba a la biblioteca bien a leer compulsivamente o a llorar hasta quedarse seca.

Pensó unos segundos qué debía hacer. Luego se dijo estúpido a sí mismo un millón de veces y se vistió lo más rápido que le dio el cuerpo. Salió de Grimmauld Place y se desapareció en los escalones que llevaban a su entrada. Sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que ir, y si tenía que emplear la aparición para ello, lo haría, aunque la odiara con todo su ser.

Aterrizó estrepitosamente y sólo le bastó escuchar el escándalo que había a metros de él para saber que estaba en lo correcto. Dentro de la mansión, que se veía pequeña, brillaban luces, y eso no era más que el rastro de la magia en todo su apogeo. Gnomos fueron escalando por sus piernas pero con sacudirlas fue más que suficiente, aunque sintió el ataque de más de uno. Debían estar entrenados. "Malditos Malfoy".

Le tomó poco tiempo decidir irrumpiría por la entrada principal. No le interesaba pasar desapercibido, sólo sacar a Hermione viva de ese lugar. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan suicida? Quizá desde que lo había visto perder la locura y asesinar a cuanto mortífago lo desafiaba, o quizá desde… no quería recordar.

Un grito desgarrador hizo sangrar sus tímpanos y le detuvo la respiración. Era de esos que eran arrancados de las almas humanas sólo a punta de dolor y sufrimiento de otra persona querida, no propio. La ansiedad y el pánico se hicieron en él y lo hicieron correr como bestia desbocada.

¡BOMBARDA! – gritó como desesperado, encontrando una lucha encarnada en la oscuridad, sin saber quién era exactamente el enemigo. Alguien lo haló por las piernas, provocando que cayese de frente contra el suelo. Agradeció a Merlín sus reflejos porque ellos evitaron que se partiera los dientes, pero no que sintiera un dolor terrible en uno de los hombros, porque lo estaban arrollando. Huían.

¡NO PERMITAN QUE LA SANGRE SUCIA SALGA DE ESTA CASA! – Bramó una voz que él conocía perfectamente. La ira le quemó la garganta y le secó los labios al instante. Se puso en pie y la buscó. No estaba muy lejos.

Sus ojos estaban encolerizados y parecía una gata arrollada. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de feas heridas, aunque una mujer que fácilmente podría describir como Narcissa Malfoy estaba en peores condiciones; por lo menos Bellatrix estaba consciente. "Mierda, Hermione, qué has hecho" Inquirió para si mismo, pero al escuchar un Imperio tuvo que rodar, para esquivarlo. Dio contra una estatua de mármol, estallándola en pedazos.

Nunca creí que vinieras a morir en mi casa, Potter. Bienvenido seas – escupió Draco Malfoy, con un feo corte en el rostro. Bellatrix chilló de emoción al escuchar su nombre y se acercó en cuestión de segundos a su sobrino.

Yo no te veo Potter, pero sé que estás aquí. Tengo el mismo don que mi Lord, y si no puede pagar la sangre sucia por lo que le hizo a nuestro vástago, lo harás tu – sentenció, adquiriendo una mueca demoníaca en el rostro, deformándolo en el instante. Ya no quedaban sino cuatro cuerpos tirados en la sala y una oscuridad absoluta. Dos elfos domésticos corrían de aquí para allá, presos del miedo.

Yo no apostaría por eso. Crucio – impuso una voz femenina de lo alto de las escaleras… o por lo menos de allí parecía venir el sonido. La maldición le dio en el pecho a Malfoy y Bellatrix volvió a chillar.

¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritó como loca, perdiendo el control de sus cabellos y de sus acciones. Draco emitía sonidos que no parecían humanos y su tía se echó a reír – jamás imaginé que pudieras sentir un crucio sangre sucia… mucho menos dos! – su risa atormentó a Harry, que ya iba por la mitad de las escaleras.

¡HERMIONE! ¿Dónde estás?! – Preguntaba voz en cuello, mirando a todos lados – _Lumos_! – Le pidió a la varita, y vio sangre por todos lados – Por Merlín…

Sí Hermionita, aparece que voy a matar a Potter si no lo haces! – exigió Bella, atrapando a Harry, que se había descuidado ante la visión. La varita amenazaba su espalda y lo sostenía con una fuerza sobrehumana – Huele divino sangre sucia, tiene el olor de la muerte impregnada en el cuerpo – Aseguró, lamiendo a Harry. Lo desarmó en el acto y con un Incarcero lo hizo su presa absoluta. Harry no salía del asombro y gracias a ello había parado en esa situación.

Yo que tu no haría eso, Bellatrix – Hermione estaba abajo, con un inconsciente Malfoy entre sus brazos. Su varita apuntaba directamente su cuello - ¿te parece familiar la vista? – le preguntó con desdén. Draco sangraba feamente por los oídos y por la nariz gracias a la potente maldición – Suéltalo – ordenó, y Bellatrix se puso a su nivel mágicamente. Sus miradas chocaron furiosamente. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder, y lo sabían.

**FINAL**

Las lágrimas caían sin piedad. Ellas solas tenían una fiesta en el suelo, en el que competían por ver quién llegaba primero a la pequeña piscina que tenían instalada a los pies de una mujer que poco podía moverse. Encima de ella brillaban todavía los cuerpos de dos hombres, uno con el cabello alborotado hasta el último de sus suspiros y el otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque frío como el hielo.

Su respiración se entrecortaba con más frecuencia, y se burlaba crudamente de sí misma. Siempre se había preguntado si sería cierto el que cuando estás a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa en frente de tus ojos, recordándote lo que fuiste, lo que eres; lo bueno y lo malo; los momentos y los amigos. El amor y el odio. Pero en su caso… en su caso sólo había una lámpara rota, sin cristales, y con dos velas titilantes que parecían danzar fantasmalmente encima de aquélla, brindando una luz tétrica que parecía mofarse de su situación.

Había intentado ponerse en pie en dos ocasiones. La primera, cuando cumplió once años y se enteró que era una maga, y que por eso no era un bicho raro si no una persona especial. A los tres días habían muerto sus dos hermanos por su culpa. Hasta ahora entendía que era debido a que no sabía controlar su magia, pero la cruz le pesaba una brutalidad y le hacía nublarse al punto de no querer respirar más. Sus padres la habían abrazado y le habían asegurado que no la culpaban de nada, y que a partir de ese momento Michael y Gordon vivirían en su corazón, y que todo lo que hiciera sería en honor a ellos. En honor a la vida que disfrutarían por medio de ella.

Y se había esmerado. Había sido la mejor de la clase, siempre. Había sido correcta. Protegía a los suyos con un celo digno de un felino herido. Pero no fue suficiente.

La cruz que le arrancaba exhalaciones de vez en cuando se duplicó cuando asumió que Ronald Weasley estaba muerto. Muerto por defender una ideología, sí, pero más que todo, por protegerla. Por hacerle frente a personas de tal calaña que hasta esos momentos, en los que la sangre pintaba un cuadro surrealista debajo de ella, le provocaban náuseas y unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Recordaba haberse quedado muda, y no haber ingerido alimento en una semana. Semana en la que sí que se pasaba una y otra vez su vida frente a ella, torturándola. Era incapaz de mantener a su lado lo que apreciaba, y esa una maldición con la que cargaría hasta que sus jugos gástricos y su corazón dejasen de batallar con la orden de su cerebro: Morir.

Morir para encontrarse con ellos, y pedirles perdón. Morir para abrazar a Harry las veces que le apeteciera, en símbolo de fraternidad y un amor de hermanos que jamás se había planteado decirle ni expresarle como era debido, porque tenían tiempo. Tenían tiempo para vivir, pero alguien se había inmiscuido y había arrancado de tajo ese tiempo.

Un alguien de nombre Hermione Granger.

Una máquina que se había olvidado de las dos veces en las que habíase levantado del suelo y se había arrojado contra su propia entereza, embadurnándose una tercera vez con el peso de sus errores. Un ser que en ese momento le parecía mucho más despreciable que cualquier Malfoy, que cualquier Mortífago y que cualquier Voldemort, porque por lo menos ellos atendían a sus gritos, a sus hechizos, a sus maldiciones. Ellos no atentaban en contra de su propio bando porque entendían lo importante de la coherencia.

Una risa burlesca intentó salir de sus labios pero la hinchazón no lo permitió. Se regodeó y burló de sí misma, venir a morir en la Mansión Malfoy luego de dárselas de espíritu vengador y de haber acabado con la prole se suponía no dejaría vivir a sus seres queridos en paz, cuando ella misma era el arma que les había quitado la vida sin pensarlo!.

Por Hermione Granger. Por _**sangre Sucia.**_ Por Soberbia.

Quizá tenían razón, y los de su clase no debían andar mezclándose con el mundo de los magos, pero no en razón a su sangre, sino en razón a lo que destilaba su corazón.

Se arrastró lo más que pudo, exprimiendo la poquísima energía que quedaba en su cuerpo. Sintió cómo los músculos se desgarraban y la sangre que quedaba brotaba a cántaros, pero quería llevar la bolsa que tenía cerca de ella consigo.

Porque allí llevaba lo verdaderamente importante. Allí estaba una fotografía de ella antes de ser un monstruo. Allí brillaba su alma, y quería perdón. Vaya que quería perdón. Quería morir y encontrarlos a todos, en una gran fiesta, con Ron un poco sonrosado gracias al licor y a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque Ginny había accedido a ser su esposa. A sus hermanos sacándola de quicio, como solían hacerlo, y con esa sonrisa pícara que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de compartir cuando pasó de ser niña a ser adulta.

Se abrazó débilmente al cuerpo helado de Harry, y no le importó el que el rostro de Malfoy cayera sobre el suyo. Porque tenía lo que necesitaba para estar con todos ellos.

Tenía la llave de la paz y un boleto a la felicidad… sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, porque ya no había nadie más a quién exigirle una explicación o darla… ni siquiera una Hermione Jane Granger de nueve años que la mirara con reproche o con aprobación, mientras que jugaba con sus indomables rizos.

& o &

No tengo más nada que decir. Este one shot nació acéfalo y murió acéfalo, porque así me sentía al empezarlo y al terminarlo. Perdón si no lo entienden, pero muchas veces me identifico con la persona que protagoniza la historia porque pongo mucho de lo que siento al momento de escribir. Lo escribí escuchando Dido… así que por eso parece tan loco. Perdón de nuevo =(.


End file.
